This study concerns a comprehensive investigation of the effects of anesthetics on the permeability of various cells (erythrocytes, platelets, etc.) to electrolytes, water and nonelectrolytes. Concurrent investigations of the fluidity of the membranes will be carried out using fluorescence spectroscopy methods. The effects of chemical and enzymatic modifications of membranes upon binding and pharmacological effects of anesthetics will be studied. A method for microscopic observation of fluorescence coincidental with measurement of electrical conductance of lipid bilayer membranes will be developed so as to obtain dynamic measurements of the effects of anesthetics on the viscosity of membranes as a function of transmembrane potential. The effects of anesthetics on calcium-dependent contractile and secretory activity will also be studied. Emphasis in these studies will be on the effects of anesthetics on secretion and aggregation of blood platelets. These phenomena are believed to be consequences of Ca2 ions-dependent activation of platelet contractile proteins. The effects of anesthetics on platelet Ca2 ions metabolism will be investigated in relation to their effects on secretory and contractile activity.